Life of the Dragons
by Penguin557
Summary: A lone dragon named Fernando is living peacefully in the Mystic Mountains with dwarves. Then one day, a stranger comes along telling Fernando that they found another dragon. Fernando then goes on a long journey to meet this other dragon, named Crystal. (This is my own story as well as my first, so if it is bad, that's why. Pls comment or PM me. Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

Life of the Dragons

Chapter One: The Unexpected

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away lived a family of four dragons. The father's name was Roberto and the mother's was Sapphire. They had two beautiful kids, one daughter and one son. Their son, Fernando was two and his sister, Violet was sixteen. The family lived in a land called Ruxomar. They made their home in a small cottage just outside of a great castle. The king of the castle was named Christian, and the queen's name was Jasmine. The king and queen had two children, also. A daughter named Crystal and a son named Freddy. Crystal was four and Freddy was fourteen.

The four kids were always talking to each other or playing games. Fernando was always playing with Crystal, and Freddy with Violet. They all became very good friends. Every once in a while, the kids would get yelled at to quiet down, but that was the most trouble they ever got in. They always had fun, no matter what.

...

Their lives were perfect until the goblins attacked. The dragons and goblins had a great hatred for each other since the beginning of time. The goblin attack was a huge surprise. It happened in the middle of a beautiful day when everyone was relaxing. It was the last thing the dragons would have ever expected to happen.

The goblins led all of their forces stealthily through the dense forests around the castle, remaining out of sight. They had a very large army of 100,000 soldiers with a total of 1,000 cannons and catapults. The dragons stood no chance, for there were only 5,000 of them. They had to escape, but how? The only way out was straight through the destruction. Roberto's family was flying away when a giant boulder came out of nowhere and took out all of them except for Fernando. Fernando had to keep flying or he would get hit, too.

The king's family was also trying to escape. Freddy had been crushed by a falling tower as the first boulder was launched. Christian had Crystal under his wing and Jasmine was in front of him, leading the way. Christian looked back to see of Crystal was okay. The next time he looked, Crystal was gone. Jasmine started to fly back to look for Crystal when a flaming tree fell on top of her, pinning her down. Christian could not do anything, for something could happen to him. He had to abandon his family for the rest of the dragons.

...

Fernando made it out and flew south toward the Mystic Mountains, while the king led everyone else north to the jungle. The goblins could not catch the dragons in either the mountains or the jungle, so all of the dragons were safe. Only 557 dragons escaped the goblin army. Of the dragons that did not make it were over 1,000 children. Crystal was thought to have not made it, while Freddy and Violet were gone for sure. Roberto, Sapphire and Jasmine all perished while trying to escape. Every dragon was torn by their losses, especially Fernando and Christian. They had lost their best friends along with their families. Their families were the two most loved and important in the entire forest. No matter what, Christian would never forget the families. Fernando was too young to remember any of what had happened. After they escaped, the dragons started their lives over in the jungle.

 **There's my first chapter. Hope you all liked it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Life

Fernando flew and flew until he found a small cave he could stay in. He waited in the cave for two days before a friendly dwarf came along and found him. Her name was Tracy and she was only five years old. She lived in the mountains in a nearby village of 1,000 dwarves. Her family owned a bakery in the center of the village. Tracy took Fernando back to the village and raised him for sixteen years.

…

King Christian had got all the remaining dragons into the jungle safely. Once there, the dragons started to build houses. The first house to be built was the king's. The king was happy for how nice his house was, but was still mourning the loss of all the dragons. He would have taken the loss better if only he hadn't lost his closest friends and family. The loss of his family meant that he had no one to wake up to or play with in the mornings, or to go to bed with at night. Being king is what kept Christian's sanity. If it wasn't for his duties as king, Christian would have given up all hope.

…

For sixteen years Fernando lived with Tracy, helping her run her bakery. Tracy was always very nice to him; even the customers enjoyed seeing him. Everything seemed perfect and they had nothing to worry about. Fernando had learned how to bake many things, including cakes, muffins, cupcakes, and pies. He would go to the book store next door and read in his free time. Any other time, when he was not reading, he would help Farmer John with his hay and crops. He became a very intelligent, strong, and skillful dragon.

 **And there is Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I haven't really set up an update schedule so it might be a while before Chapter 3 is up. Sorry. Anyway, tell me your thoughts in a PM or in the comments. Thank you!**


End file.
